Your Boyfriend Has Pointy Ears
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: While on shore leave, Uhura takes Spock home to meet the family. Let's hope everything goes according to plan.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. There, it's been said!

Thank you to my beta, GeekyBMWWFan. Uhurock! And thank you to Hepburn for being a great soundboard!

A/N: Here is my addition to the ever growing (and ain't it great!) Spock/Uhura community. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter One-

* * *

Nyota Uhura walked down the brightly lit ship corridor, arms tucked behind her back, knowing exactly where her feet were taking her.

_Should I ask him? Wait. Why wouldn't I ask him? ...Will he appreciate the gesture?_

At once, knowing she had reached her destination, she halted at the door that was now directly to her left. In her peripheral vision, she could see the Starfleet standard issue letters that adorned the light gray metal. The letters indicating she had arrived at his quarters. To be perfectly honest, it was a room she wasn't unfamiliar with.

Generally, when it came to his room, Uhura wasn't nervous upon arrival. Give or take the first time, of course. But today, she was afraid he would decline her offer. And she wasn't prepared for him to say no.

_Perhaps it's too soon. And he's still grieving..._

The fact of the matter was, Uhura missed her family. That could have been an understatement. She _needed_ her family. And the two weeks of scheduled shore leave to repair the ship was a rare opportunity. Especially now that she was assigned to the Enterprise.

After the two weeks of relief of duty, the crew was assigned and prepared for the Gamma Quadrant. In all actuality, Uhura wasn't sure how soon she would get to see her family again.

Uhura was about to chime his door. Even after knowing him on a more intimate level, she still hadn't built up the nerve of opening it freely on her own.

But before she had the chance to move her hand forward, the door swished open, revealing the tall, lanky, arrow-straight Vulcan she had grown to utterly adore. Her breath caught in her chest.

"Lieutenant," he greeted. She smirked. Always the tactician.

"Commander." They consistently left their relationship, especially while on board the ship, quite diplomatic. "I have something to ask you."

His eyebrow raised. God, how she loved that eyebrow...

He allowed her to continue, but he ushered her inside his room. The sight and familiarity of his quarters relaxed her and a small grin played upon her lips.

"I am surprised you are still aboard the ship, Nyota. Shore leave is a rare opportunity," he grabbed her hand. Uhura's stomach flip-flopped at the gesture. "Especially for those who miss their families."

"That's actually why I'm here." Her dark eyes caught his own. "I wanted know if..."

"If?" He asked.

His thumb was lightly stroking her fingers. Maybe she could spend shore leave elsewhere...

No. She needed to see her family. It had been far too long.

"...If you would want to go with me." She tried not to sound eager.

He took a step back while contemplating her words. "Your proposal is... unexpected."

Uhura nodded, "I know. I ... I just hate the thought of you being alone. And if Earth is technically the only home you have left..."

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "Then it is only logical."

* * *

Uhura was floating on a cloud. She was off to visit her home and her family while taking her boyfriend with her.

Boyfriend. How else could she describe him? In all her years, she never imagined a half-Vulcan to fit that description. But as she walked beside the austere man with the pristine hair cut and the unyielding stare, she couldn't help but develop butterflies in her stomach.

Needless to say, it was the first time she had ever taken anyone home to meet her family. During reprieve from the academy, while her roommate often went off planet with a couple girls to do who knew what, Uhura had always gone home. Alone.

And she hadn't done that for at least a year and a half; it was time to make up for that.

With her impeccable grin and her obvious uplifted spirit, Uhura marched to her own tune around the milling inhabitants of the transportation bay. Not to mention, the fact that she was standing beside Commander Spock drew a few stares and comments, naturally.

But she paid the crowd no attention. Because, as noted before, she was on a cloud.

After following Spock into the transporter, they took their seats and were told that the transporter would arrive and land in Nairobi at exactly 1200 hours.

She looked over at him and wondered, as she often did, what he was thinking about.

But he was the first to break himself from his quiet absorption

"Is your family aware that I am coming with you?"

"Well, in a way, I guess." She looped her arm around his as the transporter took off into the sky. She recalled the earlier conversation with her mom. "I contacted them and told my mother I was bringing someone along."

"So she knows about me..." He added distantly.

Uhura nodded, "Yes. She knows I'm bringing my boyfriend with me." She then smiled at that. It was the first time she had vocalized her attachment to him aloud.

It seemed to take him off guard for moment, but from what she perceived, it didn't displease him.

"That wasn't what I was referring to," he said quietly.

"You mean, do they know that you are from Vulcan? No. I didn't feel it was necessary." For the first time that day, Nyota's elated demeanor dropped if ever so slightly. That would be an interesting topic of conversation.

Pushing any uncomfortable thoughts aside, she lowered her head on his shoulder. "There's no need to worry." She laughed at herself. He clearly wasn't the one that was worried. "They'll like you as much as I do."

"I have not brushed up on my Swahili. It may be..." He raised a brow. "Quite rusty."

"It's alright, my family is well versed in standard English. In fact, my father was born and raised in Chicago."

"Chicago? That is... interesting."

As they sat there together, thinking about what the upcoming weeks would mean for them, Uhura suddenly realized something. Her father was usually very protective. And when it came to men dating his daughter... He was almost ridiculous about it.

She turned her head slightly and studied Spock silently. It was apparent that she was bringing home the one man that could challenge her father on every level.

Grinning wickedly, she resumed her position of resting her head on his shoulder and waited for their destination to arrive.

This was going to be an interesting trip indeed.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to its respective owner(s). Sadley, I'm not one of them.

Thank you to Hepburn for the beta! And also, thank you to GeekyBMWWFan.

So, I sort of derived this idea from Guess Who, also staring Zoe Saldana. So her father in this story is a homage to the late, great Bernie Mac.

And _thank you, thank you_ to all who reviewed! I am truly floored! :D You guys are the greatest! I only hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

Chapter Two-

* * *

Nyota leaned over Spock and watched as the setting sun descended upon the lights of Kenya's largest city. The cognizance of being home hit her all at once.

"I think I didn't realize just how much I had missed it," she commented quietly.

Spock watched her for a moment, as the light from the sun was doing wonders to her facial features. "Returning home has an alleviating effect, does it not?"

This coerced her to focus her attention elsewhere. She expected as much; his dark eyes reflected a deeply and markedly hidden sadness.

Perhaps it had been too soon.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to come with me." She sat completely still in her seat for a moment, staring down at her clasped hands. "I couldn't imagine what you're going through. You have an obligation to your father, your race, ... and to the rebuilding of what's left. And," she forced a smile while looking up at him. Usually she was quite partial to feeling dwarfed in his presence, but at that moment, she felt entirely too small. "Here I am, flaunting my home and my family in your face."

"_Nyota_," he placed his hand over her own. "There is nowhere else, in the entirety of the galaxy, I would rather be. I am truly grateful that I indeed have another home to which I belong. And that is Earth. Or rather, it is here. With you."

Reassuring as his words were, Nyota also couldn't help but realized just how damn lucky she was to have anyone remotely as wonderful as him.

She knew in her heart that her family would feel the same.

Again, she wrapped her arm around his and sighed contentedly as the transporter readied to make a landing.

After they exited and took their luggage, which wasn't much, they made their way to find appropriate transportation to take them out of the city center.

On the ride over, Spock had remained quiet. Which Nyota noted astutely.

She grabbed his hand, prompting him to say something.

"What exactly is your father like?" He finally asked.

"My father? Well, he's very kind. A little protective. But what father isn't?" She was laughing nervously. And Spock of course had caught on.

"I see. And I understand that he will not have any trouble with me coming along?"

"Of course not. I love you. And that's all that matters." She reached up to cup his cheek and their mouths moved closer together.

The driver of their taxi couldn't help but notice this in his rear-view mirror.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," he muttered under his breath so his passengers wouldn't overhear.

For the rest of the ride, Nyota filled Spock in on her family.

Her father worked for the small branch of Starfleet located in the southwest corner of Nairobi. He was in the records and data directory and had been there for many years.

Her mother was a professor at the University. She taught, which came as no surprise to Spock, linguistics.

Nyota's older brother, who would be visiting much later, also studied at the University of Nairobi.

And her younger sister still resided in the family home, as she was currently attending her final year of high school.

After retaining all of this knowledge, Spock still asked, "When you say protective, what do you mean exactly?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." She fluttered her hand as if to mentally brush it off. "Let's just say, if I was bringing Jim Kirk home, then we'd have a problem." She then chuckled heartily at that.

Spock didn't seem to share her same enthusiasm, naturally. Involuntarily, he turned away from her and stared out the window to admire the green foliage punctuating the desert-like landscape, or whatever else could be seen in the waning daylight.

Apparently the thought of Jim with Uhura was too much for him. And she made a mental note of that.

Nyota then informed Spock of her family members names. Stanley and M'Umbha were her parents. Amari was her younger sister, and Samwe was her brother.

Spock was making his very own mental note.

"My dad sounds very American. Complete with Northern accent. In fact, my grandparents moved to Illinois from South Africa close to sixty years ago, and they're still there. Anyway, my dad met my mother after being transferred to Kenya. Long story short, he's been here ever since." She smiled, "Oh, my mom is the sweetest person ever. You'll really like her."

"And I intend to."

With that, the taxi pulled up to the family home. It was tucked away in a quiet suburban setting, mirroring the houses in the neighborhood. A few decorative details gave away that it was a home in the United States of Africa, otherwise it could have been a home on any street anywhere.

But Spock seemed to already like the look of it, as he made sure to inform Uhura.

"Your family's home is aesthetically pleasing."

She grinned. "Why thank you."

* * *

Stanley Uhura was busy watering his rhododendrons as he watched the taxi pull up to his driveway.

"They're here!" He called to his wife. She appeared next to him, wiping her hands on her apron.

M'Umbha smiled. "Oh, I can't wait to see our baby girl... And who she brought home." Her eyes were twinkling in anticipation. "Whoever he is, I hope he likes roast."

"Sweetie? No one dislikes your roast, that's a proven fact."

Together they watched their daughter exit the automobile and squeal upon sight of them.

"I'm home! I'm home!"

After one gigantic enveloping hug from her father, Nyota moved on to receive one from her mother.

"Now I wonder which one he is..." Stanley said to himself watching two tall men extraditing luggage from the car. One had funny ears and eyebrows, while the other looked semi-normal. Either one of them could have been considered a taxi driver from his standpoint.

"Mom, dad, I'd like for you to meet Spock!" She pointed at both of the men's general direction.

_What kind of name is Spock?_ Stanley wondered.

While both men walked up and distributed the luggage, the semi-normal one walked away and back towards the taxi. That left funny eyebrows.

It was right then that Stanley spotted the Starfleet insignia on the man's grey shirt.

His daughter was dating a Romulan?!

'Spock' came forward and held out his hand. "Mr. Uhura, it is an honor to finally meet you."

Stanley forced half a smile. "Pleasure's all mine, all mine. Your name is Spock? That's a really ..go- ..interesting name."

Stanley watched M'Umbha as she gave Spock a hug. The man looked slightly uncomfortable, which made Stan laugh. On the inside.

He then looked over at Nyota who was searching her dad's face earnestly. Stanley smiled at her. She was looking for approval.

_All in good time_.

"I'm glad to have my little Nyota home," he said, reaching around to give her shoulders a good squeeze.

"I hope you two are hungry!" M'Umbha announced as the other three followed her into the house.

Right off the bat, Nyota took Spock off on a little tour, while Stanley and his wife discussed their prospective future son-in-law. Technically, it was more Stanley talking, M'umbha listening. And when it came down to him thinking 'son-in-law', that future was still far off. He'd consider it in another 20 years. Or so.

"He not from Earth."

His wife smiled at him while pulling some small fruit out of the refrigerator. "Nothing gets past you, honey."

"You think she would have told us, I mean." He paused and leaned against the tile counter. "It came as quite a surprise..."

"Does it matter that he's Vulcan?"

"He's a Vulcan? Oh, I mean, of course he's a Vulcan..."

M'Umbha chuckled. "You didn't confuse Romulans and Vulcans again, did you?"

Knowing he had been caught, Stanley frowned. "Boy, that would have been awkward..."

"What would've been awkward?" Nyota asked while walking into the kitchen, Spock discreetly at her side.

"Oh it's nothing, sweetie," her father answered.

Nyota knew better. But she remained close-mouthed about it and changed the subject.

"I was just showing Spock the house. And I gave him a tour of my old room." She grinned. Stanley stiffened.

"As I noted to Uhura earlier," This made Stanley's eyebrow raise as he watched Spock correct himself, "Or rather, Nyota,... your home is aesthetically satisfactory."

Stanley's other eyebrow now matched its twin. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You two take a seat," M'umbha said, indicating the small breakfast nook in the kitchen. "I'm about to make maji ya nanasi." She then placed the fruit into a processor.

"Oh! That's my favorite!" Nyota exclaimed to Spock. "I can't wait for you to try it."

Stanley was eyeing Spock from across the kitchen.

"So what do you do exactly, Mr. Spock?" Stanley asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I am the commanding Science Officer and First Mate aboard the USS Enterprise."

M'Umbha was extremely impressed with this. "My, that is a lot of responsibility..."

"Now, when you say Science Officer, what does that entail exactly?" Having worked in the data directory for close to twenty-five years, Stanley knew perfectly well what a science officer's duties entailed. He just wanted to make sure the Vulcan was well versed in them also.

Nyota sighed. "Dad, are you badgering him?"

"No," Stanley smirked. "I'm simply asking a question."

Spock looked at Nyota and then turned to her father. "I do not feel... badgered. It is a warranted question. As the science officer aboard the ship, I am responsible for observing and theorizing explanations for strange or seemingly unexplainable circumstances. I am also required to supply the captain with all reports, observations, and speculations that might affect the safety of the vessel."

Stanley gave a low whistle. "So pretty much you're the guy with the sufficient data. Does that mean you work in close proximately with my daughter?"

"Pretty much..." Spock echoed quietly, copying Stanley's words, though his face was etched in puzzlement. He then leveled his gaze. "We are both stationed on the bridge where we perform our outlined duties."

Nyota's father seemed overly excited about this prospect. He had already pushed aside the Spock 'working in close proximity' issue. "That's right! My baby girl is on the bridge! Oh, we're so proud!"

She shrugged. "Oh dad, it's nothing..."

M'Umbha sat a tray of fresh juice out on the counter and poured a glass for Spock. "I hope this is satisfactory," she said with a kind smile while handing it over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uhura."

"Oh please, call me M'Umbha."

Spock nodded at that. He then looked back over at Stanley. "And I also thank you, Mr. Uhura, for opening your home to me on such a short notice."

"It's nothing. And please, continue to call me Mr. Uhura." After the glares he received from his daughter and wife, and the odd look of confusion from the Vulcan, he chuckled. "Gotcha! Just call me Stan."

"Thank you, Stan."

Stanley then clapped his hands together. "So Spock, my boy! You play any sports?"

"Daaaaaad," Nyota warned. "Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, a man is not a man unless he plays sports," her father firmly pointed out.

Before Spock had a chance to do or say anything, Stanley was already pulling him up out of his seat and pushing out the back door.

"Time for some hoops! We're gonna bond."

"Bond?!" Spock gasped.

Nyota merely smiled at him as she watched her dad drag Spock to the basketball court in the back yard.

Both she and her mother giggled at the sight of Stanley throwing Spock the orange ball and Spock simply staring at it.

"Oh! That is so cute! I wish I had my camera."

Her mother smiled at that. "You truly care for him, Nyota."

Her daughter looked guilty, but then she smiled. After a complete cleansing breath, Nyota was quick with the confession. "Mom, I love him."

"He's a good man. After being well acquainted with Vulcans through the University, I have come to greatly respect them. This Spock of yours is no exception. He may be a bit..." M'Umbha paused to think of the correct word, "different. But that's to be expected." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

Nyota followed her mother into the kitchen to help her prepare the evening meal. "He's had a challenging life so far."

M'Umbha nodded. "After losing his planet, I can only imagine. Professor T'Kal doesn't seem to be taking it as well as he is."

"He watched his mother perish, right before his eyes. It all happened so fast." Nyota's eyes grew dark as she re-imagined that fateful day in her mind. Much had transpired since.

Her mother was quiet at first, digesting the saddening information. "That's terrible...." M'Umbha then turned back to look out the windows facing the yard. Her husband now somehow had Spock in a headlock. She chose to look the other way, since it was part of 'bonding'. "I suppose he'll need plenty of encouragement..."

Nyota nodded and sighed. "You have no idea. He's half-Human." She shook her head. "I still don't understand how he's keeping it together so well."

"Half-Human, you say? Well, he's certainly special indeed."

Nyota also turned around to witness the commotion outside. "Do you think it's going well?"

"I think so, yes. Your father hasn't cleaned any shotguns in Spock's presence yet."

"Shotguns? I thought he got rid of those antiques a long time ago."

Her mother made a face at that. "You do realize who we're talking about here."

"Oh, great!"

* * *

After a half hour passed, Stanley and Spock emerged from the back yard while mother and daughter had completely set the table for dinner. Stanley was out of breath while Spock appeared completely unfazed.

Stanley pointed to Spock between gulps of air, "He's.... a .... fast learner." He then patted Spock's shoulder roughly. "You should challenge Sam this weekend."

"The rules of this 'basketball' are rudimentary at best," Spock said while taking a seat at the dinner table.

Nyota, who was trying desperately not to laugh at the scene before her, finally asked. "Where is Samwe anyway? And where's Amari?"

After the family was completely seated, M'Umbha spoke up. "Your brother is in Tanzania working out in the field for some project. And your sister is off at a study group. She's been getting home late all week..."

After a quiet dinner, since there was less grilling of Spock and more eating in Stanley's case, everything seemed to be going well.

And Nyota couldn't have been happier.

"Your culinary skills are nothing but outstanding, M'Umbha."

"Why thank you, Spock." She then turned to her husband. "I wish I could hear that more often."

Stanley was in the middle of his second helping of salad and happened to be shoveling a forkful into his mouth. "Mmmmhhhf!"

Once dinner had completely concluded and the table had been cleared, the family finally noticed how late it was.

"Well, we have to be up early," Stanley said after glancing at the clock. "Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of shore leave."

Nyota smiled at her father. "Aww, ok. Good night, daddy."

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "That means you two have to turn in also." He turned to Spock, "We have the den ready for you."

"Dad? Really? I'm a grown woman!"

M'Umbha sighed and shook her head when Stanley recited the 'my house, my rules' litany.

Spock seemed unruffled. "A night full of uneventful sleep sounds enticing."

"Good man, good man," Stanley said before he could wonder what 'uneventful sleep' meant.

Nyota hardly budged. "It's ten o'clock!"

"Sweetie, this isn't a Starfleet vessel. And no sneaking around! Not in my house!" Stanley then tried ushering her up the stairs.

But she was agile enough to move away. She had to say goodnight to a certain someone before she retired for the evening. Thankfully, her father didn't intervene. And after her mother said her own goodnight, Spock and Nyota were finally alone.

She snaked her arms around his neck. "Thank you for putting up with this. I'm sorry if he's getting to you."

Spock shook his head. "Hardly. However, if I too had a daughter as captivating as you are, I would be wary to let her out of my sight."

Nyota chuckled at that, but then she sobered and drew in closer to kiss his chin. "Perhaps someday you will."

With that, their bodies melded as did their mouths. After only a brief moment, Spock pulled away.

"You should go, before I have to behold your father's gun collection."

Nyota let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe he told you about that!"

* * *

Stanley sat on the bed, watching his wife enter the washroom. "Did you know our home was aesthetically satisfactory?"

"He's a Vulcan, Stanley."

"What does that mean exactly? He can't use an everyday vocabulary?"

She only smiled and shook her head while continuing to wash her face.

Stanley wasn't quite finished. "Did it occur to Nyota that her pointy eared boyfriend has no personality?"

"Dear, he's a _Vulcan_."

"Again, what does that mean?"

He knew perfectly well. He just couldn't fathom the idea of his little Nyota with a grown man in a bowl haircut.

M'Umbha rolled her eyes and didn't answer him.

"Besides, like I said," he continued, "she should have told us."

This finally got something out of his wife. "We raised our children to see past that veneer. We _all_ did. There isn't race, color or status any longer. You of all people should know that better than all of us."

"You forgot to add species."

He received a glare.

Stanley then shrugged. "I'm only saying... You know he's a know-it-all? He was the one who invented that Korbinashu Maru, or whatever it's called."

Now he was in for it. "You pulled up his file?"

Knowing he had been caught, he covered his face with his hand. If his wife had any skills at all, it could have been detecting a lie in a mile radius. "No...."

Of course Stanley would've made time to visit his personal study where he could access his workstation from home. Just to do some checking and figuring. No harm done.

"Stanley Uhura! I cannot believe you did that!'

"What? As a father I have a right to know whom my daughter is dating. And you know me, I can look at any one's file and know exactly who I'm dealing with."

M'Umbha sighed and shook her head. "He's a sweet young man. Be gentle with him, he just lost his mother and his planet."

"See? And that's creepy! Shouldn't he be sad or something?"

His wife merely dimmed the lights to their bedroom and walked to her side of the bed. "Apparently you know little about Vulcans, dear."

She settled herself under the covers and sighed loudly, hoping to finalize their conversation.

But he was still in his same position. "What is there to know? They have pointy ears, they can't laugh, and whether it's the day of their wedding or the day of their mother's death, they have the same blank look on their face."

"Are you expecting Spock to look the same way when he's marrying Nyota?"

"They're engaged?!!"

M'Umbha sat up. "Keep your voice down!" She then patted his arm. "Please don't make this difficult. She's only here for a short while before she has to return to the Enterprise. Let's enjoy her visit while it lasts."

He nodded begrudgingly and finally tucked himself in. After resting his head on his pillow, he spoken up one last time.

"By the way, I wasn't being difficult, I was merely weighing the pros and cons."

"Cons and cons, you mean?"

He was silent for a moment. "And if I find out he's moved a muscle from the den... I'm going to..."

"He'll end up having to perform a nerve pinch to get away from you."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"Please go to sleep," M'Umbha said quietly. "It'll all be better in the morning."

After what M'Umbha hoped to be the finality of their conversation, it all came to an end.

"Do you think they've already slept together?" Stanley asked, his voice sounding quite hoarse at the sheer thought of it all.

His wife remained silent. After a few extra seconds Stanley chimed in with, "You're thinking about it too, aren't you?"

"Good night, Stanley!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think ! :D


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to its respective owners. I am not one of them.

Hello~ Sorry about the wait. I've been caught in the middle of two moves. One back to the parents house (haha) and one to Albuquerque (it'll be an adventure, that's for sure) at the beginning of next month. So updates might be a tad slow. But they are still coming! Thank you so much for your patience, support and feedback! I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome! :D

Thank yous to Geeky BMWW Fan for the beta!! And to Hepburn for the ever awesome helpful ideas. :D

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Even in the cover of night, Amari Uhura knew the front porch like the back of her hand. She knew precisely where to step and exactly how to move to insure that only the slight shuffling of her feet could be heard.

Sure her father was a heavy sleeper, but it was better to be safe than 'grounded until you're married'.

Amari paused after resting her feet on the soft welcome mat in front of the entrance door. She checked her wrist watch. It was thirty-five minutes past midnight.

No biggie.

The sliding of the card key and the subtle opening and closing of the door was all that could be heard. When it came to stealth and ambiguity, Amari was a professional.

Her home's familiarity greeted her; all was to be expected. The house was completely silent. Moonlight was seeping in from the front windows to add illumination to the kitchen and dining room, and the faint smell of what she had missed for dinner hung in the air.

Now it was time to trudge up the stairs in a completely silent fashion. Like clockwork.

But before she could place one foot forward, the blaring overhead lights from the kitchen flipped on, showcasing a tall, lanky man with strange eyebrows staring back at her.

In a matter of milliseconds, one of Amari's hands was over her heart in utter and dumbfounded shock, while the other was splayed across the wall behind her.

_"Kinyeshi!"_

Surprisingly enough, no one flew down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. But after her outburst, Amari watched the stairs momentarily just in case her father came tumbling down them.

After a second of waiting, Amari turned to the stranger in her home. "Who are you!?"

"I have deducted that you are Amari Uhura. Are you not?"

"Uh... yes... " Thankfully Amari wasn't dumb. Though naturally she was surprised to see a Vulcan standing in her very own kitchen interrogating her. "Wait a minute. You're not..." Her eyes widened. "You are! You're the guy that Nyota brought home!"

"Yes, I am."

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

Apparently Amari's bright enthusiasm could not penetrate the sleep-deprived haze the Vulcan was currently experiencing.

"Spock."

"Well, Spock, it's nice to meet you. If only these were, heh, normal circumstances." Who was she kidding? For the past two weeks, getting home past midnight was _normal_. "Let me guess, dad put you in the den?" It was meant to be a joke. Spock blinked at her.

Amari merely remained planted in the entryway, gawking at the man that was supposedly holding her sister's romantic interest. Right then and there she admired Nyota for her patience, among many other overlooked attributes she seemed to have possessed.

The silence between the entryway and the kitchen grew massive.

Amari finally piped up, "Well, I uh... Should be going to bed." But before Spock could turn around, she managed to say, "And about the whole me getting home late thing, how about that stays our secret?" She managed to provide the cheekiest, toothiest grin.

The answer she received was in the form of a raised eyebrow, and from Amari's standpoint, it would suffice.

"_Lala salama_, Spock!" She offered before heading up the stairs.

However, once she set foot in the long hallway, Amari didn't slink into her own room. Instead, she quietly slipped into her sister's.

It took Nyota half a minute to register that someone was standing above her bed, prodding her lightly.

Nyota then sat up abruptly and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Amari!?" She then grinned. It had been far too long since she had seen her baby sister. Once Amari had taken a seat on the bed, the two sisters hugged.

"So... I just ran into Spock," Amari practically spat out with a grin.

"Huh? Oh wait," Nyota took out her earplugs and then smiled. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

Amari stared at the blue gel in Nyota's hand. "Since when did you start using those?"

"Oh, at the academy my roommate Gaila was very..." Nyota paused while staring at her hands momentarily. Rather than continuing, she placed the earplugs on the pillow beside her. "You know what? Let's just forget about that."

Amari was far too curious about Spock to pursue anything else. "So... I just met Spock in the kitchen!"

"What? Why were you two in the kitchen?" Nyota glanced sideways at her bedside clock. "Does dad know you got in late?"

"Uh no! And he won't find out." Nyota raised an eyebrow at that, and Amari couldn't help but notice the shared similarity between her sister and the Vulcan. "Anyway, as far as dad knows, I was home by eleven. That's my curfew."

"Eleven?!" Nyota gasped. Amari shushed her, she still didn't want to wake her parents. "Since when?"

"Since my grades were good!"

"Oh yeah? My grades were good too, but I was lucky with ten!"

Amari shrugged. It was a classic example of the youngest getting away with more, and she hardly wanted to dwell on the subject. "Anyway! What about Spock... he seems... really... nice." She then smiled brightly.

Nyota was off in a dreamy state. "Yeah, I know..."

"He scared me half to death! You have no idea what it's like to have those eyebrows staring at you from out of the darkness." Amari then chuckled heartily but then stopped herself since it was starting to get a little too loud.

"We met at the academy. He taught a few of my classes, and provided many lectures, and well..." Nyota shrugged, leaving the rest to obscurity.

"How romantic." Amari actually meant it. She could only imagine that scenario, and in her eighteen year-old mind, it was awfully dreamy.

"And now, we've been assigned to the same ship. I'm the communications officer..."

Amari interjected. "On Starfleet's flagship. Congratulations, by the way."

Nyota nodded. "Thank you. And he is... the First Officer."

"Wow. That's so exciting!" Amari then flipped onto her stomach and propped her head up on her closed fists. "I can only imagine."

Both sisters remained silent as they visualized their own personal fantasy land. Nyota had butterflies in her stomach knowing she would see Spock the following morning and that he was sharing a brief stay with her family. It was a big step in the right direction as far she was concerned. And now all she wanted was to be snuggled in his arms while watching as the stars of known and unknown galaxies shone above them.

Amari on the other hand was imaging what it would be like to actually live on a starship and be flung into awe inspiring adventure. Not to mention what it would be like to cuddle up to the Captain on lonely nights.

She was lucky enough to have seen stilled images of the Enterprise's new, young captain. Needless to say, he was easy on the eyes. James T. Kirk, wasn't it? Amari made a mental note to ask about him very soon.

A contented sigh escaped Amari's lips. "Nyota, I have something to tell you..." Her tone was surprisingly serious, which Nyota honed in on, breaking her from her Spock-filled reverie.

"Yes, what is it?"

Amari sat up and returned to sitting on the bed, but making sure she was still in arms-length of her sister. She then took Nyota's hand. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Nyota was searching her sister's face, but coming up short with what the matter was pertaining to.

"No matter what I do... Whether I crash dad's car, or get kicked out of University ... or," Amari squeezed Nyota's hand gently, "Or burn down this house in some wild and crazed flammable accident..." Nyota was hanging on her every word, "I will never be the one who brought home the Vulcan."

"Hey!"

Amari was already up and off the bed before Nyota had a chance to throw something at her.

"See you in the morning!"

* * *

Spock awoke at exactly 6:45am, his body in tune with his natural internal clock. He woke up craving the outdoors, fresh air and a moment of solitude before the rest of the household rose for the day.

After walking out the back door, which he had become familiar with from yesterday's jaunt playing basketball, he found himself staring out east at the rising sun.

In Spock's mind, when it pertained to Earth, nothing could challenge the beauty of the planet's sunrises. The vivid colors and hues intertwining to create a seismic union was a wonderful sight to behold for those who had not grown up on Earth's surface. Vulcan had once had unrivaled sunsets, but the majesty of Earth's rising new day was nothing short of grandiose.

Kenya's sunrises were spectacular. The sandy ground coupled with the acacia and beechwood trees created a picturesque expanse that Spock stood to marvel at. Even during the dry season, Uhura's home country was out of the ordinary.

The dry heat actually was comparable to the higher and thin atmosphere of Vulcan he had grown accustomed to. It was surprisingly comforting.

He closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath. His evening meditation had been challenging the night before; it was time to begin his day properly.

"Beautiful, isn't? It's something I'll never get tired of seeing."

M'Umbha walked out onto the back porch and stood beside him. "I love coming out here in the morning."

"I can certainly understand why," Spock said quietly.

"Did you sleep well?" After she received a slow nod, she added, "I already have breakfast started and coffee. Though, I don't know many Vulcans who are fond of it."

"The caffeinated stimulus is ... quite an undertaking." In all honesty, Spock wondered how human immune systems undertook so much stimulation from food and beverages. "If you have herbal tea..."

"Oh, I have many. And I think rooibos will be to your liking." M'Umbha patted him on the arm. "Whenever you're ready to come inside, I'll set it out for you."

"Thank you, M'Umbha." Spock was distant. He was still mentally picking up the pieces of the traumatic experience that had swallowed up his life momentarily and he was already in motion to put those pieces back together. Still, he couldn't help but feel more than appreciative toward Uhura for keeping him grounded.

She, along with her family, was helping him out more than she would have been able to comprehend.

Spock sensed M'Umbha was standing at the open door.

"Spock... I just wanted you to know, that despite all that you've gone through," She paused as she watched him turn to look at her with his clouded eyes, "you are more than welcome here. And if you need anything,... please let me know."

He nodded and a slight smile tugged at his mouth. "I am truly appreciative of your hospitality, M'Umbha. I thank you."

After that, Spock followed her back inside and sat at the kitchen table to try his rooibos tea.

"It's a redbush tea, native to South Africa," M'Umbha informed him.

"The name is reminiscent of Dutch etymology... "

M'Umbha was highly impressed. But when it came to him, in her opinion, there was an endless list to be highly impressed with. "Very good. The name is derived from _rooibosch_."

After serving Spock a plate of local fruit, she made sure to comment, "I'm planning on making a couple Vulcan dishes. If that's alright with you."

Mid-sip, Spock looked up in surprise. "That would be... delightful."

"Though I promise no more roast," M'Umbha chuckled. "I noticed how polite you were in avoiding it last night. I'm glad no one brought it up because Stanley would have said something. Something that may or may not have been to your liking." She then laughed and shook her head at her incredulous husband.

"Discreetly avoiding Earth customs has become an art to me, M'Umbha," Spock added humorously.

"Any special Vulcan food you're fond of? I once made T'Kal, a professor I am acquainted with, Plomeek broth. I have to say, the ingredients were difficult to acquire. And to be honest, it was kind of bland. Or so I thought…and since I don't use a replicator too often, I added my own spices. Apparently I ..." M'Umbha laughed. "Apparently I ruined it."

"I will be perfectly honest with you, I too often find Plomeek to taste bland. Leave it to my mother to introduce more effective ways of eating and preparing food."

M'Umbha nodded at that. "Leave it to any Earthling to want to spice something up."

"Good morning, good morning!" Stanley sauntered into the kitchen wearing a pristine uniform. He made sure to kiss his wife on the cheek before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "The girls are still asleep. Surprise surprise. Nyota's acting as though she's on vacation. And Amari doesn't seem to get up before noon anymore."

"It's those afternoon credits the high school offered to her," M'Umbha said.

Stanley made a face. "Yeah, that explains all the late nights. At least she's home at eleven."

Spock opened his mouth to inform Stanley that his daughter arrived much later than eleven. But he tentatively decided against it, instead he offered a, "Good morning, Stanley."

"Ah, Spock!" Stanley acted as though he was much more delighted to see him. "I've done you a favor. Oh by the way, how was the den?"

"Comfortable, thank you."

Stanley stared at his face for a moment. "Ok, ok good. My wife told me that Vulcans are bad liars. So I believe you."

"Stan!" M'Umbha chided. "That's not what I said!"

Stanley waved his hand as if to say 'forget about it', "Right so, Spock, my boy! Today is your lucky day. I've decided to take the day off so we can get to know each other better. In fact, I've scheduled us a golf game!"

"Oh Stanley, you're kidding." M'Umbha was shaking her head.

Spock held up his hand. "No, it is alright. I believe a golf game sounds... challenging."

Stanley grinned. "I knew you would say that!"

* * *

When Nyota stumbled out of bed, it was only nine. After staring at herself in her bedroom mirror for a good minute or so to make sure she looked as presentable as possible, she walked down stairs.

The entire downstairs area was quiet. "Mom? Dad? ... Spock?" A smile tugged at Nyota's mouth. She liked the sound of that.

She received no answer.

"Where is everyone?" Nyota walked into the kitchen and spied the plate of food her lovely mother had set out for her. After picking up a piece of fruit, she called out again, "Spock?"

It was silent.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the living room and Nyota bounded out of the kitchen. All she saw was her sister descending down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with one hand and patting her bed-head hair with the other.

"Oh it's just you," Nyota said flatly.

"Just me?" Amari looked mock-horrified. "Um, what happened to my nice sister? Oh that's right. She got a boyfriend."

Nyota's mouth was a grim line. "A boyfriend that ran off."

"It was only a matter of time," Amari said between yawns.

"Huh? A matter of time till what?"

"Till dad scared him off."

Nyota rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen, her sister followed closely behind and nearly pounced on the food that her mother had left out.

"Amari, he's a Starfleet officer, not some pushover!"

"Have you ever tried to push him over?" Amari asked between mouthfuls of potato pancake.

Nyota stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." Amari said as innocently as possible.

And that's when Nyota spotted it, the message her mother had left before leaving for the University. It was in shining blue letters on the illuminated message board that was attached to the refrigerator.

"Oh my God!"

"Now what?"

Nyota swiveled around and faced her sister. "Dad took him golfing!"

"So?"

"He's going to eat him alive! You know what he's like when he's golfing!"

Amari knew, she knew very well, in fact. It was an understatement to say her father was _slightly_ competitive.

Simultaneously, Nyota and Amari whipped their heads to the framed photo that was on display near the kitchen. It was her father full-on yelling at a referee during one of Nyota's high school basketball games. And it was a game Nyota's team was _winning_.

"Dad's gonna eat him alive," Amari echoed. "You have to save him!"

"We! We have to save him!"

"Um... I'm busy today."

Nyota crossed her arms over her chest. "You owe me, Miss I-Got-Home-At-Eleven."

Amari narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Get your keys!"

* * *

Whoot! Thank you again for reading! :D Please let me know what you think!


End file.
